


Siebenmeter (14) Pssst!

by akikaze13



Series: Siebenmeter [7]
Category: Handball RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 22:49:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10706787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akikaze13/pseuds/akikaze13
Summary: Die Aufgabe: #14Nr. 1 (Oliver Roggisch) hat sich auf die Zunge gebissen und lispelt nun ganz fürchterlich. Was tut Nr. 2 (Bertrand Gille), um Nr. 1 (Oliver) zu helfen?





	Siebenmeter (14) Pssst!

Die Augen fest auf den Boden gerichtet, joggte Bertrand durch die Flure des Hotels. Er war schon wieder zu spät für die Besprechung. Und er wusste noch nicht einmal wo genau er hinmusste. Er bog um eine Ecke und wurde abrupt gestoppt.

"Uff", Bertrand taumelte zwei Schritte zurück, dann sah er hoch. Er war in jemanden reingerannt. "Entschuldigung", fing er an. Dann konnte er sehen wen er beinahe umgerannt hatte.

Oliver sah ihn böse an, eine Hand vor dem Mund.

"Pass doch auf!" Als Bertrand Oliver hörte musste er grinsen. Es klang lustig, wie Oliver sprach. "Was gibt es zu lachen? Wegen dir habe ich mir auf die Zunge gebissen."

Bertrand lachte laut auf. Er konnte nichts dagegen tun. Nachdem er sich etwas beruhigt hatte, atmete Bertrand tief durch. "Was hältst du davon, nicht mehr zu sprechen, bis sich das Lispeln wieder verabschiedet?"

"Das sagst du so leicht. Außerdem tut das weh!" Oliver sah ihn anklagend an.

"Es ist nur ein Vorschlag", meinte Bertrand fröhlich. "Ich kann es dir auch besser küssen. Wenn du meinst das es hilft?"

Oliver schüttelte den Kopf. "Du bist so ein Spinner. Hat dir das schon mal jemand gesagt?"

"Bestimmt", Bertrand musste erneut lachen. "Also, was sagst du zu meinem Angebot?"

"Ich verzichte", Oliver machte eine rüde Handbewegung.

Bertrand grinste noch leicht, dann erinnerte er sich, warum er es so eilig gehabt hatte. "Uups. Ich muss weiter. Also denk daran, nicht sprechen, bevor es weg ist." Ohne auf Olivers Antwort zu achten rannte er los. Ob er den Zusammenstoß als Ausrede benutzen konnte?


End file.
